


Sound of Breathing

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t answer the words her body was telling him, because he knew she could hear the sounds in their crescendos and rhythm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 29, 2009.

He cradled her hips where they joined, pushing her against the tiled wall of the shower in time to the gentle cadences in her moans. Her legs wrapped around him and drew him closer, up and in. she ducked her head, wet curls spilling over her shoulder as she bit back pleas and requests, her face dripping with the shower’s spray to the point where it almost seemed as if she was crying.  
  
She murmured his name, looking down to him as water spilled over the tip of her nose and splashed against his face. Her hands found his hair, her thumbs bridging across his cheekbones, tracing the lines of his face with gentle precision. She mouthed words to him and he responded as he always did—by capturing her mouth in silent answer, melding their two worlds into one.   
  
He hit the spot with the calm turn of his hips and she cried out, arching up against him and exposing the curve of her throat. His hands smoothed over her thighs as he lifted up to kiss the underside of her chin, and could hear her racing pulse humming in his ears.  
  
He held on to her, keeping her between the wall and his own body. Shaped like a cup, together they collected the water droplets from the showerhead between their joined bodies, even as the warm spray waned to a more tepid condition. Her soft gasps and cries kept him rooted to the spot, even as she invited him ever closer, to use his body to pin her to the wall. Her hands sought his and she moved with steady care to intertwine their fingers together. She smiled at him, expression fond as she bent down to kiss each of his eyelids—and the look in her eyes was reason enough for him to not want to close his own.   
  
He didn’t answer the words her body was telling him, because he knew she could hear the sounds in their crescendos and rhythm.  
  
She pressed her forehead against his, breathing against his water-soaked lips. She smiled and laughed, a sound that echoed in his ears as she brushed her nose against his.   
  
“So this is what love feels like,” she murmured and she sounded so beside herself with joy that it was heartbreaking.   
  
He squeezed their joined hands and pressed against her, breathing ragged as he bent to taste the water on her lips.


End file.
